Meditative Trance
by Shirley Ann Burton
Summary: Angie is able to speak to her deceased parents through the power of meditation. This story, taking place just after Magic from the Heart, shows how she learned the method from Ace.


Meditative Trance   
By: Shirley Ann Burton

  


  


**The Ever Helpful Disclaimer:**   
** _The Magician_, and all other related material, are copyrighted by Gaumont Multimédia. Angela Jacobs is my original character, but at this point, I need not tell about use of her in your own story. This story takes place just after Magic from the Heart and just prior to Protective Blindness. Yeah, I know…Why did I do this story nearly three years _after_ the fact? Let's just say it has to do with the constant speaking to her mother and father through daily meditation. This is how Angie learned to do it in the first place.**

It had only been three weeks since Angela Jacobs had moved to Electro City…and changed her entire life. In the span of one week, she was nearly a crime victim, only to be rescued by a young man named Cosmo, a friendly young man who led her into the home of the famous Magician, Ace Cooper.   
Ace had given her permission to stay in his Magic Express until Angie could get on her two feet and get a good-paying job.   
Strangely, after a simple handshake between them, he started developing a mysterious bond with the newcomer. He could sense her thoughts and feelings as though she had opened her life story to him without ever telling him.   
After a series of visions, he realized she had special powers of her own…magical powers. Confronting her about these powers, he was knocked out by her magic when she became very frightened. He also helped her understand she had nothing to fear by her own powers.   
As for Angela, she was no longer a temporary resident of the Express, but a _permanent_ resident. That status was etched in stone when she was finally able to overcome the fear of having special powers and joined her magic with Ace to destroy a powerful robot. From that point, she knew her life would never be the same again. She knew of her true destiny and was happy to have a home with Ace, who would become her mentor in mastering her own magic.   
This night, she sat alone in her room, still feeling somewhat overwhelmed by all the events she had been through in that one week.   
"I wonder what Mom and Dad would think of me now…with the powers I have?"   
_They would be proud of you, Angie,_ she heard from Ace telepathically.   
She smiled as the door opened. "Hi, Ace."   
He sat next to her. "You really cared—I mean, care—about your parents that much, and I know you miss them a lot."   
"I do. I love them with all my heart, but I'm still ashamed for not telling them the truth before it was too late." She put her face down in her own self-disgrace.   
"Angie," said Ace as he patted her shoulder. "Don't be ashamed of yourself. You're not to blame for what happened to them."   
"I wish…I could just talk to them, tell them somehow."   
Ace thought carefully about her situation. "Wait…I think there may be a way you can communicate with your parents."   
"Huh?" Angie looked at him in confusion. "How can I? They're dead."   
"Physically, yes, they are dead. However, what about in your heart, your spirit?"   
"I've…always kept their memories, their spirits, alive in me. Why?"   
"Angie, have you ever tried meditating?"   
"Um, no. I've heard of it but never done it."   
"Well, I use meditation every day to prepare myself, understand my powers. You can do that, too, but it's highly possible your love for your parents may help you be able to talk to them."   
Angie's eyes widened in disbelief. "You mean…I could…reunite with Mom and Dad?"   
"Not physically, no. You can spiritually, though, because of your unconditional love. Want to at least give it a try?"   
"Of course, I do. I—"   
"Angie, calm down. Anxiety won't help. You have to relax yourself. Take some deep breaths first."   
The female magician breathed deeply to calm her nerves of excitement. "Okay. I'm a lot calmer now."   
"Good." Lowering his voice, Ace added, "Now, close your eyes and clear your mind of all thought…everything."   
She did as told and somehow felt herself starting to let go of all the events that had happened to her in that one-week period. "I feel…so free. Like a bird."   
"Okay, now search your heart for your parents. Your love will guide you to them."   
Angie went inside herself, feeling as though she were flying through the universe.   
_She opened her eyes, and saw how vast the area around her was. "How…how will I find Mom and Dad through all this?"_   
You can find your parents, _Ace thought to her._ Let your love guide you…   
_She looked everywhere around her until she developed a strong feeling in her heart. "Wait…they're near. I can feel them." She then yelled out, "Mom? Dad? Where are you?"_   
Angie, let your love guide you. You don't need to yell out to them. You will be able to find them.   
_ She basically let herself go, allowing her to float everywhere. Her heart was guiding her path._   
_ Soon, she started hearing two voices. "Angie?" a woman asked curiously._   
_ A gentleman then asked, "Sweetie, is that you?"_   
_ Angie knew the two voices. "Mom…Dad…it's them. I know it's them!"_   
_ Two people who looked like spirits wandered trying to find someone._   
_ The man had brown eyes and dark brown hair. He wore glasses because of vision problems as a young adult. "Angie, it's us, your mother and father. We know you're trying to find us…we're here!"_   
_ As for the woman, she had beautiful hazel eyes and was a redhead with the red hair and all. "Angela? Where are you, sweetheart?"_   
_ Angie's smile grew wider as the voices got louder._   
_ When she stopped floating, she found herself standing in front of the two people. "I don't…believe it," she said in near tears. "Mom…Dad…it's me."_   
_ The woman was first to react. "Angie…Angie!" She ran up to her and gave her the tightest hug. "Sweetheart, it's you!"_   
_ "Oh, Mom. I never thought I'd see you again." Tears of happiness ran down Angie's face. She then saw the gentleman. "Dad."_   
_ "Angie, it_ is _you!" Mr. Jacobs walked quickly to hug his daughter. "Oh, honey. How did you find us? We're not with you physically."_   
_ "I know, Dad, but I've kept you both alive in my heart and my spirit. I couldn't ever forget where I came from."_   
_ Mrs. Jacobs looked at Angie and smiled proudly. "You have become a beautiful young woman. I'm just sorry we didn't live long enough to see you mature into the person you are now."_   
_ "Oh, Mom. There was so much I wanted to tell you, but then…"_   
_ Embracing her daughter again, Mrs. Jacobs said, "Oh, honey. It's okay."_   
_ "No, Mom. This is something I need to explain to you and Dad. It was something I was going to tell you the night I graduated from high school."_   
_ Mr. Jacobs looked at Angie closely. "Okay, Angie. We're listening. What do you want to tell us?"_   
_ "Dad, Mom…I am…a magician."_   
_ They looked at each other slightly confused._   
_ Robert Jacobs shook his head. "I don't get it, Angie. A magician?"_   
_ "Yes, Dad. I…have powers…magical powers. I…used them to save you, Dad."_   
_ "When?"_   
_ "Remember when you were painting the house that windy afternoon?"_   
_ "Yes," said the father. "You were only seven years old. A power line had struck the ladder just after I got off."_   
_ "Because I was able to keep the line away from the ladder while you were still on it. The funny wave you saw me do was actually my way of using this power to keep you from getting hurt."_   
_ Mr. Jacobs gasped in shock. "I can't believe it…you saved my life, and I never knew it."_   
_ Nancy Jacobs asked, "Why didn't you tell us?"_   
_ "I was too scared. I didn't know how you would react. Besides, I was only seven."_   
_ "Oh, honey, I understand. You were afraid we wouldn't love you…reject you as our daughter. But, we haven't rejected you at all. We still love you."_   
_ "That's right, sweetie," added Robert. "We'll always love you. And…if you ever need any guidance, we'll always be here. You've kept us alive in your heart, where it matters the most."_   
_ Angie hugged both her parents with all her love. "I love you both…so much."_   
_ "Angie," said Nancy, "um, where are you now? Physically?"_   
_ "I live in Electro City now. And…I live in the Magic Express."_   
_ "You…you live with Ace Cooper, the Magician!?"_   
_ "Yes. He's helping me understand my own power and training me to become a master magician myself."_   
_ Robert smiled at his daughter. "Your destiny is a lot clearer than it was years ago. We hope you'll succeed."_   
_ "Thanks, Dad. I'm just glad…you're both still with me, even if it isn't physically."_   
_ "So are we, honey. So are we…"_   
The young woman awakened with tears of joy in her eyes. "I saw them…I saw Mom and Dad."   
"You see?" Ace noted. "Your love for them has reunited all of you spiritually."   
"And…they said they'll always be there if I ever need guidance."   
"Good. You can still be with your parents. The unconditional love shared between you and your parents will always keep all of you closer, even though they have passed on."   
"Ace, thank you. I would have never known about this if it weren't for you."   
"I just gave you the method. You did most of the work yourself. Will you be okay now?"   
"Yeah, I will be now. I appreciate you helping me out with this."   
"Angie, that's what friends are for. You have friends now, and you'll never be alone again." He then embraced her warmly. "Why don't you get some shut-eye? I mean, I need to get you practicing on levitating some of the most basic objects tomorrow."   
"Good idea. I'm tired out anyhow. Good night, Ace."   
He then left the room so Angie could change into a comfortable nightgown.   
Going to bed, Angie had a sense of calm and peace in her soul, knowing she did reunite with her parents in spirit, and all of them would be together forever. 

I know this seems strange, doing this story nearly three years after my first one. This idea suddenly came to me because Angie always talks to her parents through her daily meditation. The question was: How did she do it at all? This was the story behind it. 


End file.
